


Like Reading A Book

by lightsinthefloors



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drug reference, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, I’m aware that this is short, M/M, Mindless Fluff, just give it a chance, reference to previous drug problems, tw drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsinthefloors/pseuds/lightsinthefloors
Summary: “It’s like- you know when you’re reading a book, but it’s time to go to sleep? You eventually finish the chapter you’re on and put the book away. It’s like my mind never wants to put the book away. It just keeps reading and reading...”This takes place after the events of season 2 episode 15 and Spencer has recovered.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Derek Morgan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	Like Reading A Book

**Author's Note:**

> It was so hard referring to them as their first names lmao

Spencer can’t sleep. That’s not unusual for him, but tonight he’s at Derek’s, and he doesn’t want to be a bother. It’s not a matter of where he is- he loves the sleepovers, as Derek calls them. It’s something special that they can do until they find a place together. Usually, by the time they actually get to bed, Spencer is more than tired. Tonight though was rather chaste. They went to dinner and came back to watch a movie, curled up together on the couch. These nights are one of Spencer’s favorites. He gets to see a more sweet, cuddly side of his boyfriend that’s usually hidden at the BAU. He wouldn’t change it for the world. Now that they’re in bed though, Spencer can’t stop shifting around, hoping he’s not bothering Derek too much. However, of course he notices. It’s Spencer, how could he not?

“What’s the matter?” Derek murmurs, turning to watch the younger man shift for the third time in the past minute or so. 

“It’s nothing,” Spencer promises, not wanting to bug him. 

“No it’s not. Do you have a headache?” He questions, assuming the worst so he could be ready to comfort Spencer at any time. 

Spencer shakes his head, glad it’s actually not that. 

“Stomach?” Derek tries, putting a hand on Spencer’s thin middle and giving it a slow rub. 

“No,” Spencer sighs, moving a little closer. “But you can keep doing that with your hand.”

Derek smiles at him, kissing his forehead. “Then what’s the matter? You can’t stop moving. I know you’ve slept here before, but are you not comfortable enough? I can get anything you need.”

Spencer doesn’t answer right away, not knowing what to say. How can he explain that this happens almost every night? When he can’t get his mind to stop going, he never gets any sleep. It shouldn’t be a big deal, but now Derek is worried. Spencer feels ashamed, knowing he should just suck it up and sleep. And plus, it’s not exactly normal for a grown man to be afraid of the dark, regardless of how much the team coddles and treats him like a baby. 

“I just can’t sleep,” he whispers quietly, avoiding Derek’s eyes. “I’m sorry if I’m keeping you up.”

“Spencer, you know you can tell me this stuff. Do you know why?” Derek asks gently, stroking his cheek with the other hand. 

He shakes his head, sighing softly. “It’s like- you know when you’re reading a book, but it’s time to go to sleep? You eventually finish the chapter you’re on and put the book away. It’s like my mind never wants to put the book away. It just keeps reading and reading until the next thing you know, the sun is up or I’m getting called in for work. It won’t stop,” Spencer mumbles, sighing heavily. 

Derek brushes his finger over Spencer’s lip, cupping his face. “We’ll figure out how to put the book away,” he promises, holding him close. “Is it better or worse when you’re here? You know we can spend more time at your place if it helps you sleep more.”

He shakes his head. “It’s all the time. Unless I’m so physically exhausted that I can’t stay up, I just stay awake all night. I used to take insomnia medication, but I don’t anymore because of- you know.”

It’s not unusual for Spencer not to take any medicine. After the incident with the unsub that kidnapped him and got him addicted to dilaudid, it was difficult to let himself take anything at all once he recovered. Now, as long as he can help it, he won’t take medicine. 

Derek nods knowingly, proud of Spencer for acknowledging the previous issue. He didn’t talk to anyone about his addiction after it happened, which broke Derek’s heart since he couldn’t help. 

“Baby, you know you’ve recovered. I’m sure some over the counter stuff won’t make you relapse. But, I respect whatever you want to do. We’ll find another way.”

Spencer nods, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. “It’s not that I don’t want to sleep. Trust me, I’m really tired, all the time,” he sighs shakily. “But I just can’t. I want to, but I can’t.”

“I know,” Derek whispers, rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s gonna be okay.”

Spencer sniffles softly, suddenly emotional. “I’m so tired,” he whimpers, clinging to him. “I want to just be like everyone else and relax. I want to turn everything off. Everything is always on.”

Derek pulls him closer, feeling his heart ache. “Shh, I’ve got you. We’re gonna find a way to turn it off, Spencer. Just breathe for me.”

He nods, sucking in a shuddery breath. He does that a few more times before they become more evened out, his heart eventually slowing down a bit. Spencer curls into Derek’s chest, feeling small and vulnerable. He hates that he cried, but he feels a little bit better for letting it out. Derek just rubs his back, feeling how rigid he is. He only wants to make Spencer feel better, carefully massaging his tense muscles. 

“Does that feel good?” He questions softly. 

Spencer nods, turning over on his stomach so he can have more access. Derek continues to massage his shoulders and back, Spencer occasionally letting out a groan when he hits a sensitive spot. He can feel his limbs growing heavier, his mind finally starting to calm down a little. 

“Thank you, Derek,” Spencer mumbles, eyes closed. “I love you.”

“I love you too, pretty,” he grins, kissing Spencer’s cheek. 

The younger man eventually drifts off, like putty in Derek’s arms. Who knew that having someone so special could make him feel so good? Spencer sure didn’t, but now, he’ll never take Derek for granted.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this was so short omg


End file.
